


Domestic Bliss

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Luhan and Xiumin welcomed their teenage foster son Sehun into their home one year ago and after a shaky start have been living in almost domestic bliss.  When Luhan hears about another young boy in need of a foster home urgently they welcome another teenager into their home, but this time it's going to be anything but blissful.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 14





	1. A Typical Morning In The Kim-Lu Household

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was out and there were only a couple of fluffy clouds in the blue sky. Lu Han was whistling off-key as he prepared breakfast in the kitchen, the radio playing quietly in the background. He'd woken up before his alarm that morning and was feeling wide awake. A pair of hands sliding around his sides and settling on his hips causes him to smile wider as a chin comes to rest on his shoulder. 

"Morning, Han." 

The sleepy voice of his husband, muffled as soft lips kissed his cheek, made his heart skip to a faster beat as he's reminded of his love for this man once more. Sliding the last pancake onto the pile, he turned off the stove and turned in the shorter man's arms, leaning down slightly to place a kiss on his nose. 

"Good morning, my Heart." 

Minseok screwed up his nose in distaste. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. It's so cheesy." 

"But you are, Min. Without you, my heart would stop beating." 

"Eww! Stop it, you two, it's too early." A young man with brown hair and a frown on his face entered the kitchen, his school blazer hanging down over his shoulders, bunched at his elbows, tie hanging done under his shirt collar. 

"Good morning, Sehun-ah!" Lu Han reached up and ruffled his foster son's hair. "Have you grown again?" 

Sehun made a distressed noise at having his hair messed up. it had taken him half an hour to get it to sit flat and 'just right'. His grimace soon straightened out into a smile though.

"Han! Don't do that! You know Sehunnie doesn't like it." Minseok reached up to straighten the messed up brunette locks, standing on tiptoes, but not quite able to reach. 

"Heh, you're so cute, Hyung." Sehun widened his stance so that Minseok could reach.

Minseok used his fingers to brush the tousled strands back into place, before tutting at the state of his school uniform. Small hands knotted his tie and straightened his collar before pulling the blazer up onto broad shoulders and brushing away non-existent dust. "There, much better." 

"Thanks, Hyung." Sehun took a seat at the table, as Luhan brought over the coffee pot and plate stacked high with pancakes. His hand is smacked away as it reaches for the coffee and a glass of orange is placed in front of him. 

"Yah! What have I told you about coffee?" Luhan scolds. "Not until you're an adult." 

"I'm sixteen already." He pouts, turning puppy eyes towards him. "Nearly seventeen." 

"No, means no. Now, eat up, you need to leave for school soon." Luhan takes two pancakes from the pile and puts them on the youngers plate, before doing the same for his husband. 

"Yes, Sir!" Sehun mock salutes before drowning his pancakes in maple syrup and tucking in. 

The whole time Minseok has been giggling into his hand as he poured coffee for himself and Luhan. "Stop lecturing, Han. Sehun, watch the time. Jongin will be here in five minutes." 

Pushing the last of his pancakes into his mouth, chewing furiously, Sehun got up and put his plate in the sink before grabbing his school bag. Bending down quickly he kissed Minseok on the cheek and headed for the door. 

"What about me!" Lu Han pouted in Sehun's direction. 

With a roll of his eyes and a long-suffering sigh, he turns back towards the kitchen, places a quick kiss on Lu Han's cheek, shouts a quick "Bye!" and opens the door just as Jongin is reaching up to knock on the door. 

"Hey, Sehun. You ready?" Jongin's cheerful tone carries through to the two eldest in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Jongin!" Minseok's calls out to his foster son's best friend. 

Hearing the greeting, Jongin leans in through the doorway until he can see into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mr Kim, Mr Lu." He smiles and waves at the two before he is rudely pushed out the door by Sehun.

"Come on idiot. Stop sucking up." 

The front door closes. Minseok sips on his coffee, whilst Lu Han slumps in his chair, stabbing listlessly at his own breakfast. 

"He forgot me." 

"He didn't forget you." Minseok placed a hand on the pouting man's shoulder. "Sehun, he... well, he sees you as a father figure, and in his mind, that means you don't need kisses."

"Oh, I see." 

"Yeah, so don't be too upset with him." He leans over, placing a lingering kiss against Lu Han's lips. "After all, it's you he plays basketball and football with."

Lu Han straightens up, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. Watching his other half clear the plates from the table and place them in the sink, he's hit by a sudden thought.

"So, does that make you the Mum?" 

Turning quickly from where he'd started to wash the dishes, Minseok threw the wet washcloth at him, narrowly missing the cackling idiot. 

"Careful what you say, Han, or I'll tell Baekhyun and Jongdae that you're not the man you say you are in the bedroom." 

"You wouldn't?!" Lu Han looked wide-eyed and scandalized at the man he loved. "Min?" 

"Isn't it time you were heading to open up?" Minseok pointed at the clock which showed it was now almost 8 am. 

"Shit, you're right! Baekhyun and Jongdae will already be waiting!" Scrambling from his seat and stumbling into the hallway, he pulled on his jacket, pocketed wallet and keys and reached for the door. 

"Ahem!" 

Turning back towards the kitchen, he sees his husband waiting patiently, eyebrows raised pointedly. 

"Oh!" Rushing forward, Lu Han comes to a stop in front of Minseok, sliding his hands into the sleep tousled hair and pulling him forward into a firm and heated kiss. Tongues entwine for a brief moment before Lu Han is pulling away, pecking his loves forehead and waving goodbye as he slips on his shoes and darts out the door. "See you at lunchtime!" 

Minseok winces as the door slams shut. Oh well, better finish the dishes. Glancing down at his bare cold feet he notices the problem in his pyjama pants. Trust Lu Han to leave him all turned on and hanging like that. He wouldn't be seeing him for hours. Ok, maybe a shower first, then.

~*~


	2. Baobei's Books

"What's keeping him?" Baekhyun sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as he paced back and forth in front of the shop door.

"For heaven's sake, will you please stop? You're making me dizzy." Jongdae snapped. "He's only 5 minutes late."

"Ooooh who got out of bed on the wrong side this morning?"

"It's your fault. If you hadn't insisted on doing tequila slammers last night I wouldn't be feeling such a wreck right now." Jongdae scowled at his so-called best friend.

"Well, you didn't have to drink..."

Baekhyun was cut off by his very out of breath and dishevelled boss appearing in front of them, leaning forward, hands on knees, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm....sorry, I'm...ah...late." Luhan panting out as he straightened up and moved forward to open the door, leading the way inside and switching on the lights. "We'd better get set up fast, we're meant to open at nine."

"And whose fault is it that we're late and now need to rush?" Jongdae scowled, muttering as he headed to the backroom to hang up his bag and jacket.

Looking a little guilty, Lu Han glanced over to where Baekhyun was quickly emptying bags of coins into the till drawer. "Why's he so cranky?"

Seeing Jongdae move over to the comfy seating area and start straightening up cushions and tidying up bits of rubbish they'd missed the previous day, Baekhyun moved closer to his boss and good friend before answering. "Went out last night." He made a gesture as if knocking back a drink. "Fed him some tequila slammers."

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend, Baek," Lu Han smirked as Baekhyun tried to keep his indignant squawk as quiet as possible.

"He is not my boyfriend. How many times Hyung?"

"Not yet, he isn't." With a gentle pat to his friend cheek, Lu Han left a dumbfounded Baekhyun to finish setting up the till and headed towards the coffee bar to get everything switched on, ready for their regular customers popping in for their first cup of the morning.

Baobei's Books was a bit more than a book store, a little less than a coffee shop. Whilst the front of the cosy little store was dedicated to selling books, journals and writing supplies, nestled towards the back was a small coffee bar with a cosy seating area made up of an odd assortment of old armchairs and the odd loveseat. Baekhyun handled the book and stationery side of things whilst Jongdae took charge of making the coffee. Lu Han admitted once to Minseok that he'd be lost without them, but you'd never catch him admitting it to their faces.

Jongdae had been fed up working for the local Starbuck's, tired of the fake persona he was forced to inflict upon each customer during his long daily shifts when he'd spotted Luhan's advert for someone with an interest in coffee and some experience. Luhan had lucked out when Jongdae contacted him and it turned out that not only was he very interested in making good quality coffee but he was well trained, a Master Barista no less, and looking for a change. He'd fitted in immediately, engaging each customer with friendly chatter and a genuine smile from enjoying his work for a change, allowing Luhan to concentrate on the bookselling side of his business, and not having to flit between the two.

Baekhyun had come along a couple of months later; a college student desperately seeking a part-time job to fit around his studies and pay enough to keep a roof over his head during his final year of study. His bubbly and chirpy personality brought smiles to their customers and Baekhyun had an impressive memory for remembering their names and greeting them personally when they came in to browse or buy. When he finished his final year of college, Baekhyun had stayed, saying he didn't want to work anywhere else when he already felt at home where he was. Lu Han would try to deny it but both Baekhyun and Jongdae saw him tear up at Baekhyun's words before hurriedly excusing himself to the back room, coming back much later with red-rimmed eyes.

Both of them had become like family to Lu Han and Minseok as well during the year that they had been working together. When Minseok took a break from his work at home, he would pop in and share a coffee with Jongdae or chat with Baekhyun if he wasn't too busy, and sometimes he even helped Luhan with the accounts in the back office. Baekhyun and Jongdae regularly joked that the accounts must be in pretty good shape since Lu Han and Minseok spent so much time 'going over them', enjoying how Minseok's cheeks would flush a pretty pink and Lu Han's mouth would tug up into a smirk briefly before Minseok would inevitably smack his arm, grumbling about 'horny husbands' before heading back home.

At nine o'clock on the dot, Lu Han turned over the sign in the door window declaring them open before standing ready to welcome his first customers of the day. Jongdae had his apron on and was doing a final check through that he had everything ready, whilst Baekhyun stood ready behind the till. It was going to be a good day, Lu Han could feel it, and nothing could bring him down.

The morning flew by and before he knew it Lu Han was closing the store for their hour's lunch break they took from twelve to one, all three of them heading at a steady walk to Lu Han's home. Ten minutes later they were piling in through the front door and kicking off their shoes, amidst much laughter, before heading into the kitchen and finding a plate full of sandwiches and a jug of juice waiting for them. Not holding on ceremony, Baekhyun and Jongdae dived forward, taking plates and loading them with sandwiches and pouring drinks for themselves before settling themselves at the kitchen table.

"Are you not joining us Hyung?" Jongdae mumbled around bites of sandwich.

Lu Han fingered the note he'd found next to the jug of juice before smiling over at them. "Ah, Minseok wants me to pop in and see him for a minute. You guys eat up, I'll be back in a bit."

Muttered agreements followed him along with the happy noises of chewing food as he left the kitchen and heading up the stairs. Stopping in front of the second door on the right, which Minseok used as his workroom, Lu Han knocked twice before poking his head around the door. "Hey!" He called out before entering and closing the door behind him. "You needed me?"

Minseok looked up from the small two-seater settee he was perched on, and gave a shaky smile before patting the seat next to him. Worried at his husband's sad look, Lu Han sat next to him, taking his small hands into his own.

"What's wrong?"

"I may have done something silly." Minseok looked down at where his hands were held gently within Lu Han's.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't be angry?" Minseok bit his lip, a nervous habit he'd never been able to shake.

Reaching up and brushing Minseok's fringe off his face, Lu Han leaned down so he could see the others face. "I could never be angry with you."

"Hmm, we'll see."

"Come on then, tell me what's troubling you."

"Amber called earlier." Minseok looked up, trying to gauge his husband's reaction.

"Oh, it's been a while since she last called." Almost three months, Lu Han thought absently. "Did she want to check up on Sehun?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

Minseok sighed before he continued, leaning against Luhan, head on his shoulder. "She started off by asking how Sehun was getting on now, if he was making friends and settling in school. Then she, well, this is the bit I may have been a bit hasty about."

"What is it?" Lu Han leaned his head against Minseok's. "You can tell me. I promise not to get angry."

"She needs a home for an emergency case that came up last night."

"Oh." Lu Han has an idea of where this heading.

"Yeah, a bad case of parental abuse and..." Here Minseok pauses, his voice shaking as he continues. "And sexual abuse." 

"That's awful." Lu Han wraps his arms around his husband's shoulders as he hears him start to sniffle. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen. His names Tao. He’s Chinese but has been living over here with his family for a couple of years now."

"When is Amber bringing him over?"

"Tonight at eight... Wait, I haven't told you that I agreed to take him in yet." Minseok peered up at Lu Han, a puzzled expression on his face, eyes rimmed red and puffy.

"You don't need to." Leaning down, Lu Han pecked a kiss on the others forehead. "You and your big heart wouldn't possibly have been able to say no."

"But I decided without you. We always agreed to make decisions together."

"Indeed we did, but I understand Min, it's ok. I'll head home early from work tonight so we can prepare. I'm sure I can trust those two to lock up without me."

"Are you sure? Last time you trusted them to lock up, they nearly burnt the place down."

Minseok's giggles bring a smile to Lu Han's face. Wiping away the remnants of tears from his face with his thumbs, he looks his love in the eyes as he speaks. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, we're going to need to sit down with Sehun and tell him before Amber arrives with Tao."

"Oh no, how are we going to tell Sehun?" The worried look is back on Minseok's face. "He won't hate us will he?"

"I hope not Min. He's only just got comfortable enough to trust us in the last couple of months. We'll have to hope for the best and that he can be mature about it and welcome Tao for the time that he is with us." Lu Han can't help the concerned look he shows.

"I hope so, Han, I really hope so. This isn't going to be easy."

"Well, I'd better round up the boys and head back to the store, lunch is nearly over. I'll see you a bit earlier tonight then so we can make some sort of plan before talking to Sehun, okay?" Lu Han presses his lips to Minseok's in a quick kiss before he stands and heads for the door. "Try not to worry too much."

"I'll do my best." Minseok picks up the manuscript he had been checking over before Lu han interrupted him. "Now go and drag those two back to work before they eat us out of house and home!" He laughs shooing Lu Han out of the room.

"Okay, I'm going. See you later!" With a quick wave, he shuts the door and bounds down the stairs, rounding the kitchen entryway just as he sees Baekhyun and Jongdae heading for the fridge. "Oh no, you don't." He slams the fridge door shut. "You've had your fill. Come on, back to work."

Grabbing a sandwich bag, Lu Han puts the two sandwiches they've deigned to leave him in it, and ushers them out to the hallway, into their shoes and out the door. He would have to eat on the walk back to the store. Whilst Baekhyun and Jongdae walked ahead of him laughing and joking, Lu Han chewed on his sandwiches, mulling over his thoughts on how to tell Sehun there was going to be a new member to their family after tonight. He tried to run through several scenarios of how he thought Sehun could react and what his and Minseok's reaction to each one should be, but he had to stop before he gave himself a headache. In the end, he decided to worry about it when he got home. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Sehun's backstory.

Sehun had been in the foster care system for as long as could remember. No memories of a mother or father who could have loved him. Just foster family after foster family, each of them quickly coming to the realisation that he was not a child that they could love; too troublesome and disruptive.

Once he reached his teenage years, every couple of months saw him moving somewhere else in the country, his foster parents unable to cope. When he was struggling with his sexuality, whether he was gay or maybe bisexual and needed support to help him cope with his jumbled feelings, he was met with either outright disgust or an inability to know how to help so he was ignored and left to manage the best he could by himself.

His time with Luhan and Minseok had been the longest yet at just over a year. Somehow, they hadn't been phased by his scowls and bad moods, even understanding when he lashed out at them and cursed the ground they walked on, throwing everything back in their faces. Once he'd realised that no matter how many tantrums he threw, curse words he used, and trouble he caused, nothing was going to ruffle their feathers (except maybe not tidying up, cause that really annoyed Minseok-hyung), Sehun had started to question why he was trying so hard to ruin things when Luhan and Minseok were trying so hard to make him feel welcome and like he had a home. It hadn't been easy accepting that these two men wanted him to be a part of their family and that was where the problems lay; Sehun wasn't expecting to be welcomed and to stay, he was waiting for the next move.

What had thrown Sehun to start with was that he was going to a foster family made up of just two men; two men who were in a relationship, and not just that - they were married. The concept of two men fostering or adopting children was still a very new idea and was generally looked down upon and frowned at. Something else that made it different was the complete lack of other foster children; it was just Sehun. He didn't find out until a couple of days after he arrived that he was their first foster child, having only just been accepted into the system after 4 years of trying. 

When Sehun was unhappy, threw a hissy fit, refused to do what he was told or broke curfew, Lu Han and Minseok would sit him down in the lounge and wait, patiently, for him to explain why. They listened, until he was finished, no interruptions, every single time, and there were many. No one had listened to Sehun before and where it was extremely uncomfortable and cringe-inducing to talk about his feelings in the beginning, now it was second nature and he now knew that he didn't need to worry about hiding his feelings from his hyungs, who went to great lengths to look after and care for him.

It was during the fourth month of Sehun's stay in the Kim-Lu household that he approached Minseok, asking if he could talk to him. Over mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, Sehun had slowly and with stutters confessed to Minseok that he might be gay, but he didn't know for sure because he still found himself looking at girls. When Sehun found out that he was moving to another foster family he had begged his social worker, Amber, to not tell his new foster parents about his sexuality for fear of rejection once again. Even when Amber promised that he wouldn't have anything to worry about this time, still he begged, until she relented. Once he found out that his foster parents were gay he'd allowed himself the brief thought that maybe this time it would be ok and he would have someone to listen to who understood what he was going through. However, that thought has been swiftly followed by the old fear of 'what if' and it wasn't until his fourth month that he realised that he could trust them.

He approached Minseok first, catching him on his own before Lu Han came in from work because he really did see him as a more motherly type; Minseok fussed over him more than Lu Han, was softer, gentler, although he could be tough and firm when he needed to be. His talk with Minseok had gone better than he could have ever expected; Minseok told him that he didn't need to be afraid, whether he was gay, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, whatever, he and Lu Han were still going to love him just the same. Sehun was surprised when Minseok thanked him for trusting him with something so personal, but that was forgotten when Minseok pulled him into a tight hug where they sat on the couch. Sehun cried for the first time in a long time that day, as Minseok held him close, petting his hair and rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

They stayed that way for over an hour before Minseok noticed the time and told him he'd better wash his face before Lu Han got home. Later, once Lu Han was home and they'd shared a delicious dinner they all sat down together and Minseok helped him tell Lu Han what he had shared earlier. If he'd thought that the hug from Minseok earlier had been a great emotional support, receiving a hug from both of them as Luhan told him to 'never be afraid to tell them anything, ever' was amazing and filled him with so many different emotions he didn't know how to handle them. It was a miracle that he didn't cry again and managed to hold it together, with the exception of the odd suspicious sniffle from the three of them.

Sehun was heading to his first class of the afternoon, Jongin trailing along at his side when his message alert sounded. Unlocking his phone he saw the new message from Minseok and opened it before frowning as he read it. As they both took their seats in class, Jongin noticed his friends frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked Sehun.

"I don't know. It's just Minseok-hyung asking me to come home straight away after school tonight."

"Oh?" Jongin was surprised. It was a standing thing for Sehun to go to Jongin's after school for a bit before heading home in time for dinner since his foster parents had a thing about eating together as a family at least once a day. "Well, I guess starting that new game is going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"You don't mind?" Sehun turned to face his best friend, lips turned down at the sides.

"Don't worry, Sehun. It must be important if Minseok-hyung is asking you to come straight home."

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder what is so important."

"Message me if you need to, I can always come over."

"Thanks, Jongin." Sehun gives him one of his rare smiles before turning to face the front as their teacher began the lesson. He'd really lucked out when he'd made friends with Jongin.


End file.
